


A Batfamily Christmas

by AwkwardBlueFish



Series: Happy Holidays~ [2]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Bats being batz, Gen, Merry Christmas Everyone!, Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:23:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Just a normal holiday for the bats!Chapter 1; Explaing the Santa Clause, who in fact, isn’t a criminal Dami!Chapter 2; Cooking with three bats, or, Hell’s KitchenChapter 3; Decorating a tree that wasn’t there two minutes ago. Also decorating a wild Damian!Chapter 4; A first Christmas for CassandraChapter 5; Three teams, a howling hyena and a bunch of snow.Chapter 6; Someone catches a cold and poor Duke has to deal with themChapter 7; An early present for DamiChapter 8; mistletoes- must I say more?Chapter 9; a visit to somone once lovedChapter 10; merry Christmas everyone!





	1. What’s a Santa?

“So you’re telling me a fat old man intrudes people’s houses to eat food and leave potentially harmful gifts?”

“Yes...?” Dick answers, a painfully awkward smile on his lips as Damian stares at him. Tim sips his hot coco as Jason slams into the counter, nearly crying in hysteria. At least Bruce wasn’t here, he’d make Santa sound like a pervert or something.

“That is idiotic.” Damian states, eyes narrowing as Jason chokes on his fist. “How hasn’t this ‘Santa clause’ been captured yet? If he’s a fat hooligan like you say it should be simple, an easy kill.”

Dick stills, smile twitching as Damian stares at him. Tim sighs, sets his drink down after Jay slams his head and fist against the countertop in mirth.

This is what he gets for trying to help Dick turn Damian into some sparkly eyed child. That said, Tim did promise, so, he may as well give it a go.

“I think,” Tim starts, getting up to rinse his cup as eyes turn to him, “you misunderstood.” The lukewarm water washes away from potential stains as the three watch him.

“How do?” Damian snaps, crossing his arms as Dick looks up at the ceiling with a groan. Jason simply grins.

Tim pours some soap, watches as bubbles appear. “Santa Clause is no intruder, he is a man who give gifts to children who’ve been good. A tool for parents to persuade their kids, a myth.”

Jason’s laughter comes to an abrupt stop, eyeing Dick who was staring at Tim with angry eyes. Damian slowly uncrosses his arms as Tim reaches for the sponge. “He’s not real?”

Tim doesn’t look up. “I never said that.” He receives two confused noises and a restrained growl. “To some people Santa is a mere myth, a tool to keep people in line. To others it’s a lie they were told as children, to some he never existed.”

Damian frowns in thought, walking over to sit on a stool next to Jay who stares at Tim in curiosity. Dick stares, blinking when he takes his empty cup.

“Why tell kids this?” Was Dami’s next question.

Tim pauses before a small smile pulls his lips up. “For the kids who have nothing left.” Jason makes a soft noise and Tim continued. “For the kids who live in places like Gotham and the only thing they can do is hope and believe. Believe in Father Christmas and hope he’s real. If he’s real he can do miracles, they can wish for whatever they want and maybe in the end the wish doesn’t come true. At least they were capable of believing.”

It’s silent as Tim washes the cups, old memories of silent halls and wishing, hoping his parents would come home for Christmas. Just this once. They never did but Tim knows if he didn’t believe, if he gave up dreaming he wouldn’t be capable of it now.

“So,” Dami’s voice is quiet, soft, “is he real?”

Tim hums, pulling the plug and placing the cups on the side to dry. “That depends on you Dames. I know I believe, so you?”

Tim finally looks up, drying his hands on a tea towel as Damian gazes at the countertop in thought. His bottom lip is pulled by his teeth and slowly he nods. “I think so.”

He nods, claps his hands and making all three of his brothers jump. “Well I do remember Dick having a bunch of movies! Lets see what one would be more accurate in our world.” Dami nods, a smile forming on his face S he hops off the stool. “Then again we see a lot of crazy stuff, for all we know any of them could be true.”

Tim added that because some of these movies will be silly and he doesn’t want that spark in Dami’s eyes to go out.

By the time Dick moves, Damian and Jason are arguing over the seats. It’s silent for a second before Tim’s wrapped in a hug, laughing as Dick nuzzles his cheek.

Tim really does believe in miracles.


	2. Chapter 2

__  
“Grayson, what are you doing?”

Tim’s poking at the dough ceased and he turns to look at Dick. The man child was dressed in a Christmas apron and singing jingle bells into a green frosted spatula while doing the splits. What was he doing?

Dick grins, jumping up with ease and twirling in the spot. Damian stares, arms crossed with an incredulous look on his face. Revisiting the urge to snort Tim watches the scene unfold with obvious amusement.

“I’m singing, Dami!” Was the cheerful response, a tongue slipping out to lick up the frosting. Tim whacks him with the rolling pin, they still need that after all. Dick cackles, twirling away to stand in front of the demon brat.

Said demon brat raises an unimpressive brow. “I can see th- Gah! What are you doing?!”

Tim cackles at the high shriek, ducking a flailing limb as Dick winks t him, dragging a flushed Damian.

“Grayson!” Damian roars, face red. Dick merely hums in acknowledgment, kicking the spatula. Tim stares, rolling pin raised threateningly. Dick grins awkwardly, placing the spatula on the counter and steps back, hands behind his back.

With a shake of his head Tim turns to Damian. “Welcome to Hell’s Kitchen brat, time to get to work.”

—

“Mmm! These are actually good! Not as good as Alfred’s but still good.” Jason crows with a green and red moustache dotted with crumbs. Tim leans away, dodging a flying Santa leg as Jay stuffs his mouth.

“Yep!” Dick agrees, chomping on a reindeer head.

Tim merely nods, glad they didn’t burn the kitchen. Alfred would kill them. He’s also glad that Damian didn’t have his fathers cooking skills, maybe he won’t be so disappointed about not being Bruce’s carbon copy for once.

“Who knew Damian could cook?” He queries, smirking as Jason chokes on crumbs. He splutters, thumping his chest with a clenched fist as he stares at the cookies on the table.

“Where the antidote?”

Dick was the one with the rolling pin this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe this one is a little short :P


	3. Decorating a suspicious tree

“Goldie you do realise it’s the first of December, right?”

Tim perks up, clicking his fingers against the table as he wondered into the living room. Only for hashes to be assaulted by colour. Lots of colour.

What? “How?”

Jason spins around, looking dazed and confused, eyes demanding for Tim to explain. Well sorry Jay, its impossible to pick apart Richard Grayson’s mind.

Dick is unboxing a bunch of brown boxes, grinning wide at all the homemade decorations. Damian is standing next to him, covered in white, green, red and purple tinsel with a scowl. Tim is quite busy staring at the tree.

“No, seriously, how?” Tim pressed, staring at the tree that is nearly touching the roof. Staring at the tree that’s passed the sparkly chandelier on the second floor. Staring at the tree that wasn’t in the room two minutes ago.

Damian huffs, whacking Dick’s hand away that’s holding bendy antlers. Pouting Dick looks up, grinning at Tim and Jason evilly. Jason audibly gulps, taking a step back to hide behind Tim as their older brother skips over.

“Because,” Dick hums, placing antlers on Tim’s head, “I got help!”

Jason snickers and Tim slams his elbow back with an innocent smile. Dick gives him a look as Jason groans. Damian smirks.

“By who?” Tim continues, staring at the stack of boxes then at the tree. Two options, a ladder or the chandelier.

Damian grumbles, attempting to untangle the tinsel and only managing to tie it up worse. Glowering he hops over and Dick coos. Jay buried his face in Tim’s shoulder, large frame shaking as Tim raises a brow. This it the new Robin?

“Kent.” He spits out and Tim grins, he’s just like a tiny grinch. Dick hums, nodding and Tim can’t help but wonder how a grown man has another grown man wrapped around his finger.

“So,” Jason pipes up, face red and flipping all his weight onto Tim, “I guess we better get decorating.”

—

“Alfred where are the boys?” Bruce grunted, eyeing the bulging bag Alfred easily carries.

“I believe,” Alfred says, “decorating the tree.” Bruce stops, stares as the butlers lips twitch in amusement.

Slowly Bruce nods, not questioning Alfred as he heads to the family room. Did Alfred get a tree? No, he just came back. Then who?

Going into the family room doesn’t give him any answers but if it makes him smile, well, no ones there to see it. Or rather, awake to see it.

His boys are sprawled out in the middle of the room, a dog pile of limbs and slight drool. Snores fill the room and Damian shuffles in his sleep. Considering he’s tied up in tinsel it’s quite impressive of a grip he has around Tim’s midsection and Jason’s arm.

Alfred spears a second later, camera in hand. Bruce has a pretty good idea for a present now.

 


	4. A starry eyed first Christmas

Robin’s perched next to a gargoyle, watching the city he resides in with warm eyes. The snow coats the city like a cover, cold air making noses red and puffs of laughter.

It’s quite evident it’s Christmas, with the trees and the decorations, the content and peace in the air. Father Christmas’ ringing bells and adults donating money while kids create snowman’s everywhere.

Robin, Tim, missed the peace holidays bring to this cold city.

A soft _whizz_ fills the air and a second later a near silent thunderstorm as Black Bat lands next to him. They don’t greet each other, they don’t need to.

“This Christmas?” Her voice is soft and no white outs could blanket the wonder in her grey eyes.

Robin nods. He observes the way his sisters eyes sparkle in amazement and as Robin turns away he smiles soft, yet bright.

This was her first Christmas, her first real one and even a city like Gotham seemed so _warm_.

—

“Jason I swear to all things _holy_ -!” Steph’s voice cuts out, a crash quaking the manor as Jason cackles.

“Grayson for the last time I’m not wearing those stupid antlers!” Damian roars, sprinting across the kitchen and into the family room as a pouting Dick gives chase.

“Wait, so your telling me the Batman, Bruce Wayne, broke a butt cheek by skating?! Chasing after Catwomen?” Dukes voice is strained, eyes nearly bulging to contain his laughter. With a smirk Barbara turns the page and Duke collapses, howling with laughter.

Tim chuckles, hands curled around a warm cup of coco as Cass leans into his side. A red nose and crinkled eyes as Alfred stares at the destruction of his kitchen as a sheepish Bruce blinks at him.

Alfred raises a rolling pin as Tim leans down, cold lips on pink dusted cheeks as Bruce _pales_.

“Merry Christmas, Cass.” Tim’s happy to say the wonder and amazement has never gone away. If anything, it grew.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They’ll be lucky if the house survive Christmas!


	5. Chapter 5

“Okay, three teams!” Jason shouts, arms behind his back and marching in front of the others.

“Team one is me and Damian!” He roars and Damian steps forward with a nod. Back straight and head held high.

“Damian and I.” Tim mutters simply to annoy and Jay pins him with a glare. Duke laughs from the steps and Barbara whacks him to shut him up, lips curled in a smirk.

“Oh I get it!” Steph shouts, bouncing on the balls of her feet. “Hashtag zombies!” Dick chokes and Cass punches Stephanie’s arm as Jay nods proudly. Duke chuckles and Tim sighs.

Suddenly Jason straightens up, Damian following suit. “And That brings us to our next team. Stephanie and Dick, otherwise known as the fakers.”

It forces a laugh from Tim’s lips and Cass grins, leaning into Tim as Dick pouts and Stephanie cheers. Damian nods in approval as Duke dies in the background. Tim laughs die down and he turns to Jay.

“So me and Cass then?” Jason nods, wicked grin curling onto his lips.

“The boring and the ordinary.” Jay fills in, eyes twinkling and Tim blinks. Boring? Ordinary?

“Wait, wait, wait.” Tim says, stepping forward with his palms facing Jay. “I get that I’m on this team but Cass?”

Jason stops, frowns, fingers cradling his chin in thought. Eventually Damian steps up. “We has to give you a chance.”

Jay barks a laugh, nodding as Steph attempts to keep her snickers at bay. Dick grins as Duke flops into the snow, laughter muffled. Cass blinks.

“Game on princess!” Jason jests, running off with Dami. Steph and Dick follow suit, hips bumping against each other as they laugh. Cass turns to Tim, lips turned into a confused pout.

“He was talking about me.”

After two hours and bruised skin with red noses and pink dusted cheeks the winner was decided. The princess and his knight won by a long shot as the zombies demanded a rematch. They just munched on cookies with the fakers and Duke and Babs while they threw a fit.

Really, Jay should’ve known. Didn’t he remember what happened when he teased Diana?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Silly Jay, don’t underestimate Cass or Tim!


	6. A cold near Christmas

Tim wonders when he’ll hack up a lung.

He’s been coughing since he first woke up and he has to say it wasn’t a fun way to start the day. Now he’s on his cozy couch, wrapped in a blanket and wondering how his head hasn’t come off when he’s sneezed.

His whole feels like it’s been dipped into the attic ocean and he knows he should get his antibiotics, because, no spleen and all that Jazz. It requires moving though, and, well, that’s not happening.

It’s mid morning and he’s gotten twelve missed calls but his phone is in the counter, his arms are in his burrito, so, no. Besides if they really need him they’ll come hunt him down, so all Tim’s got to do is cuddle his blanket and not move an inch.

That’s how Duke finds him.

Duke stares at him, brow raised and looking way too exasperated for his age. Lucky he’s bold, Tim decides, he’d be greyer than Alfred otherwise. Instead of saying that, not cause his voice hurts at all, he merely peeks at Duke from his burrito.

Slowly Duke lowers his head, shakes it with a sigh and heads to the kitchen cabinet. He comes back with the antibiotics and Tim thinks they’ve done this way to often.

So Tim, being nice, inches over to let Duke sit next to him so they can watch Christmas movies. They watch for hours, comfy in his partially decorated apartment. He even shares his burrito blanket!


	7. A early present

Tim hadn’t meant to, he really hadn’t.

All he was doing was walking down a street, deep in thought about a case when something flashed by the window in a shop. He had stopped, gazed at it and the next thing he knew he was a owner of an orange, droopy eared rabbit.

Now he had an orange rabbit in his lap as it nibbles on a treat in his bunny proofed house. With the help of the internet he had set up a play area with all the necessaries.

Tim hums as the little rabbit sniffs at him, hopping around at times. Laughing Tim picks up the rabbit, carefully placing him into his playpen.

As he watches the rabbit play he hopes Damian will like him. It’s four days till Christmas, counting today that is, but he couldn’t keep calling him an ‘it.’ Damian hadn’t spoken to Jason for two week when he called Jerry the turkey an ‘it.’

Tim cringes, recalling the fight that happened perfectly. Let’s just say Jay has new scars and plotting ways to eat Jerry. Damian was plotting to kill Jason for turkey food and everyone else payed a blind eye.

Shaking his head he decided, it’ll just have to be an early Christmas present.

—

Red Robin growls, kicking his knee up as his fingers yanked the thugs head down. A groan escapes the man and yet Red couldn’t care less as he zip tied the man.

“Hmmph,” Robin grumbles, “I could have handled that.”

Red tightens the zip ties, smirking at the pained grunt. “Oh, I know.” Red threw over his shoulder, standing up straight. “It just gave me an excuse to speak with you.”

Robin frowns, crossing his arms. “Why?”

Red snorts, the green and red thing going on makes him look like a miniature grinch. “I just need you to come by my apartment tomorrow.”

Robin blinks, eyes narrowing behind the whiteouts. “And if I don’t?”

Red hums, pulling out his grabble. “It isn’t bad, seriously. But if you don’t come I’ll tell B you were patrolling.” Over the sound of the grabble he can hear Robin’s muttering, he laughs.

—

Tim watches the ball of orange fluff bounce around as he takes a sip of his coffee. Damian should b-

Knock, knock!

Ah there he is. Tim smirks as he gets up. With Damian’s quick succession of knocks it’s obvious he’s annoyed. Only Damian Wayne could make knocking on a door sound so annoyed.

Opening the door reveals an annoyed Damian, pouting and furrowed brows and hands stuffed into his hoodie pockets. “So you did come? I was just about to call Bruce.”

Damian scowls even harder, lips turning into more of a pout than anything. “Why am I here?”

Tim grins, winds a arm around Dami’s shoulders to pull the brat into the apartment. Said brat huffs but doesn’t pull away.

“Well I have an early Christmas present for you.” Damian frowns, opens his mouth but Tim cuts him off. “I know it should be given on Christmas but this present can’t exactly be wrapped up.”

Before everything the room, Tim stops them both. “Bruce may not like it at the manor but I can have a talk with him or it can stay her-“

“Drake you’re rambling.” Damian cuts in, green eyes flashing in curiosity. Tim clamps his mouth shut, sighs and nods. Why was he so nervous?

“Okay, just. Go in.” The brat stares at him, bottom lip caught between his teeth. Slowly he nods, going through the archway. Tim leans against it, watches as Damian froze and Tim felt bad. He didn’t like it.

His mouth opens, every intention to apologise, do something when Damian spins around. Launches himself between Tim and the short space between them. Tim blinks, looks down at the handful of little brother in his arms and he grins a littler

“Bamby.”

What? “What?”

“His name is Bamby.”

Tim laughs.


	8. Mistletoes

Tim grins, curled up in his armchair. It’s safe here.

He also has the perfect view as various people fall victim to the mistletoe. He snuggles in deeper, wishing he had popcorn as Jason scowls at Bruce, daring the man to kiss him. Jason should really know by now that Bruce wasn’t one to back down from a challenge.

Bruce leans down, pecking a wide eyed Jay on the forehead as a flash blinds everybody. Jason startles, glowers, Stephanie shrieks with cackles as Bruce watches the chase with amused eyes.

As Bruce takes a seat Cassandra takes his place, carrying a tray of fresh cookies. She stops short, watching Stephanie and Jason wrestle at a laughing Dick’s feet. Tim is too busy watching the figure stood behind her, pausing at the sight.

In the corner of his eye he spots Damian perking up, Alfred the cat curled on his lap as Titus nips at Ace’s jaw. Damian grins. “Thomas is under the mistletoe with Cain!”

Everyone takes interest. Stephanie and Jason roll to a stop and Bruce looks up from his book. Dick grins, bouncing over the two and plonking himself onto Tim’s armrest.

Tim scowls, taking revenge by stuffing bear feet under his shirt, did he mention his feet are freezing? Dick lets out a shriek and Bab’s rolls over, pinches the boys side. Dick pouts at Tim but he merely turns to look at a flushed Duke and a smiling Cass.

Cass looks up, shakes her head with a smile and turns to a red faced Duke. He attempts to stutter out something but Cass leans in, pecks his cheek and leaves and immobile Duke in her wake.

Chuckles fill the room and Duke promptly turns into a puddle. Bruce shakes his head, gets up to help Duke only to stop, grunts and looks up at the mistletoe with a frown. Duke emits a dying animal sound.

“Hey Timmy!” Dick croons, wrestling his feet away to squish into the seat. Tim sighs, lifting his feet up so Dick can squish in properly.

“Yes?” Tim answers, plucking a cookie from Cass’ tray with a ‘thanks.’

He nibbles on the cookie as Dick leans in close, blue eyes sparkling as he lifts up his left hand. It’s silent for a second before Jason howls, flopping his head on Barbara’s knee as Staph cackles into his back. Bruce stares, smirking as he holds onto an embarrassed Duke while Damian scowls.

Tim stares at the mistletoe hanging from his brothers thumb and pointer finger. He blinks, turns to Dick with a raised brow. This is his repayment for sharing his chair?

Dick puckers his lips, going for the kicked puppy look but his cheeky eyes give him a whole nother’ look. Cass walks over, pines his shoulder and Tim knows she’s saying ‘that’s the rules.’

“Fine.” He sighs, watches as Dick perks up like a puppy and he can’t help but smile. It’s not the worst thing that could happen after all.

He leans up, takes Dick’s jaw into his fingers, turns his face to the side and then he leans forward. Places a chaste kiss to his brothers cheek before flopping back into his chair.

Dick turns to him, eyes shiny before he pounces. Arms thrown over his shoulders and a head nuzzled into his neck to muffle his squeal. “Timmy! So cute!”

Tim pouts. He is not cute! He can take on Ras and Shiva for crying out loud!

Jason perks up. “I want one.” Is all he says and then Stephanie’s growling, tackling Jason to the carpet with a pillow raised high. Dick laughs and join in on the competition to kiss Timmy. Tim did not agree to this. Duke and Babs laughter isn’t helping either, neither in Bruce’s huffs of laughter.

It doesn’t stop his smile though. Tim stills, something soft touching his cheeks. He blinks, looks at Cass’ triumphant smile as she walks away. He turns to Damian, red faced and pouty as he looks at anything but Tim.

Well we can’t have that, can we?

He pulls Damian into him, ignores the squawk as he presses a kiss to Dami’s hairline. Damian flushes brighter, burying his face into the armchair as laughter fills the room.

“Hey!” Jason shouts. “No fair!”

“Attack!” Steph shouts.

 


	9. A visit before Christmas

Tim sighs, tilts his head back to look at the misty clouds, thorns sticking into his palm and red hot blood slicking up the grass.

He hates this.

He hates remembering how useless he was back then. How he should’ve been better, faster. He was Robin. Getting out of traps should’ve been easy and yet it wasn’t, it wasn’t and now he’s standing in front of a line of graves with roses on Christmas Eve.

The snow was white and the Joker painted it in red. He remembers the thumps the car made and the cracking of bones in the night air as it collided with people.

Men, woman, young, old.

People dressed as Santa, people doing their last minute Christmas shopping. Kids building snowman’s in backyards and people taking a stroll on Christmas Eve.

The snow was dark red by the time Joker was stopped. Robin should’ve been faster, so that’s why every Christmas Eve he comes here. To mourn, to pray this Christmas Eve will be different.

He sighs again, a puff of white escaping his lips as his boots squelch in the muddy grass and snow. He kneels down, unclenching his hand to put the final rose on the final grave.

It’s a stark contrast, nearly laughable at the bright red petals and the dirty grave. Tim doesn’t laugh though, there only one flower. His flower. The whole family died that night, a family of three. No one to mourn for them, except the person who failed to save them.

Tim’s not stupid, he knows he can’t save anyone. He’s not a saint, but he knows if he just did more, if he was faster, they’d still be here. But they aren’t.

“I’m sorry.” Tim whispers, shoving his numb fingers into his green coat as he stands up. Imaging the what if’s isn’t going to change anything. All he can do is mourn for them, remember them.

He runs a hand through his hair, frowns and looks at the entrance to the graveyard. He can’t go just yet, he’s got one more person to visit.

The walks a little longer, boots soaking up the mud and snow and Tim wonders if he’s going to get a cold. His legs walk automatically, it’s a little funny as he doesn’t visit her that often.

When he arrives it takes him a second to register the grave sitting in front of him. Janet Drake & Jack Drake & Dana Drake.

All three of them.

All three names are carved into the stone, only one body buried under the grass Tim’s standing on. They could never find Jacks body and Dana wished to be cremated.

This isn’t about them though, today it’s about Janet, his mother. Tim has many memories of her, when she ran her fingernails through his hair, the feeling when she finally came home after a four month business trip.

Tim’s not stupid, he knows normal parents aren’t like that. Then again, what is normal in his life? Nothing, nothing at all.

Tim bends down, gently places the red rose down and then straightens up. Mother always liked perfect posture.

“Hey ma.” Tim whispers. The words sound unnatural. “Been a while hasn’t it? You wouldn’t be mad though, would you? You and Dad did the same thing to me.”

The words are bitter and Tim knew if his mother was alive he’d get a slap against his cheek or a smirk on ruby lips.

“Today’s the day I buried you, you know? It was a warm day, a nice day actually. You would’ve hated it, would’ve wanted it raining and dark and cold. Too bad, huh?”

Tim stares at the grave, at the cracks and the carved words. Memorises everything, distracts his mind from the words tumbling from his lips.

“I love you ma. Did you ever love me?” It’s the one true thing he’s wanted to say, even as a little boy. He knew something was wrong, with how parents gave him surprised looks when he opens the door on Halloween. All the little things added up. Tim wasn’t stupid after all.

He doesn’t get a response, a silence in the evening air. He didn’t expect one, not when he asked her when she was sleeping, when she was away and Tim was alone. He never did get a response, never expected one. The silence was answer enough. Her leaving was enough.

Tim chuckles, the sound wrong in a situation like this. “I already know that answer don’t I? Yet I still love you.”

With those final words Tim turns away, steps light and silent as they leave the graveyard. Silent all the time, that’s what mother taught him after all.

He loves his mother, always will. Along with father and Dana. He’ll never forget them and he’ll never stop loving them.

“Timmy!” Tim looks up, surprised to see blue eyes staring at him in worry. Dick flaps his arms, shakes his shoulders before he’s tightening the scarf around his neck.

“Yo, Tim-Buck-Two! We were just about to play family feud!” Tim looks up, can’t stop the laughter spilling from his lips at the sight of Damian on Jason’s shoulders, arms crossed and pouting.

“Yeah Tim.” Tim looks up, spots Cass, Duke and Steph. Duke looks annoyed and Steph has her game face on. “If I’m suffering you’re suffering to!”

Tim smiles, tilts his head back to look at the sky. “Sure, why not?”

It’d be fun to beat Bruce anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A pinch of angst the day before Christmas! What can I say? Nothing really but Janet’s buriel was on Christmas Eve and that joker thing happened so I had to.
> 
> Guys, tomorrow’s Christmas! Have a good one!


	10. Happy Christmas!

“Drake, wake up!”

Tim grumbles something unintelligible, frowns as Damian jabs him in the shoulder. After much consideration he heaved himself up, the crinkling of sheets and Damian’s mutters filling the room.

Can’t a man sleep?

He repressed a yawn, blue eyes connecting to Damian’s glaring ones. “Yeah?”

Damian stomps his foot, crossing his arms so Tim sighs, throws the covers away and stands up. Damian fits in approval before he’s gripping Tim’s hand and running to the next room.

Tim wasn’t the only victim it seems. Dick got pulled out of bed, Stephanie and Cass were shouted at. Duke was up as soon as the door creaked, eyes narrowed and bleary. Jason involved a lot of yelling and alarm clocks breaking and Bruce was awake by then, staring at them with dishevelled hair and a look of confusion.

“Bat Brat, why the hell did you wake me?!” Jason grumbles, stomping down the stairs for flair as they follow Damian.

“Yeah.” Steph pipes up, piggy backing on Cass. “Dick’s alway the first one up on Christmas!”

Damian tuts, not answering a single question as he pulls on his coat and beads outside. Dick follows cheerfully and Cass takes a pouting Steph with her. Jason stares, turn away only to be dragged out the door by Duke and Bruce. Tim sighs, shoulders on his coat and goes to see what’s all the fuss is about.

He does not expect a smirking Damian and gaping adults. He does not expect to turn around and do the same. He does not expect to see reindeer on the roof and he does not expect the sleigh behind them.

Well, that’s....

“Damian.” Bruce started, staring at the sleigh in confusion. He didn’t do it then. “Why is there reindeer on our roof?”

Damian scoffs, waving a gloved hand. “Have a guess father.”

Bruce’s mouth opens, possibly to scold when Steph glass off Cass’ shoulders, face planting the snow. Blond hair whip up, spluttering can be heard as she comes back up.

“Santa!”

It’s a simple word that has everyone stopping. They turn to the sleigh, the open door, the sleigh and to the open door. Then they’re running, tripping over each other.

“Ho, ho, ho! Ah, hello kids, shouldn’t you be- Ow!”

“Intruder!”

“Dami!”

Tim laughs, standing outside in the snow and watching the reindeer. Well, that was unexpected. A nice surprise. This will most likely be the last Christmas though if doesn’t help the others with Dami.


End file.
